Life Goes On
by haruka798
Summary: After Riza dies during childbirth, the important people in her past visit over the years telling her about their lives and the life of her daughter. Some angst, some humor, some drama, some romance....just like life.
1. Chapter 1

Life Goes On

Life Goes On

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did I would be rich. FMA was conceived by the fabulous Hiromu Arakawa. I'm only borrowing her characters. I promise to put them back where they belong. The plan is to have this story carry on through as years pass and people's lives go on.

**Year Zero**

**Havoc**

"Hey. It's Jean. Man… I'm really bad at these sorts of things. I guess it comes from just not knowing what to say. Or maybe I just don't want to believe you're gone. I just can't believe childbirth is what finally brought you down. You were so tough…unbreakable. She's beautiful. Little Emily. Just gorgeous. Heh. Breda's accusing me of being worse than Maes. Maybe I am. At first, I thought you were just being nice when I asked you to be the godfather of your kid. You know…be nice to the eternal bachelor kind of thing. I'm gonna make you proud, Riza. Just you wait and see."

"I'm worried about Roy. He's just…there, y'know? Barely functioning. He won't hold Emily--he just sort of stares at her with this expression I've never seen before. I've tried talking to him, Gracia's tried talking to him, hell…even Edward's tried talking to him. I just don't know what to do, Riza. How do I tell a man who just lost the love of his life, that he needs to step up and be a father? Anyways…don't worry about her. She's got me, Breda, Fuery, Falman, Armstrong, Gracia and both the Elric brothers looking after her. I pity the poor kid who tries to take her out on her first date. Heh. Six uncles waiting with loaded guns and alchemy if the boy brings her home late."

"I'm gonna go now. But I'll be back with news. I miss you. We all do. I keep expecting you to come in through the office doors, brandishing a gun and ordering us back to work under threat of execution. It's not the same without you."

**Alphonse**

"Hi Miss Riza. It's Alphonse. I…I just wanted to let you know that we're taking great care of Emily. She's really something. All soft and wrinkly and tiny. It's hard to believe that we all started out like that. Especially, brother. I don't think he could ever have been that innocent. He's so funny around her. You'd think she was our sister or something. Mr. Havoc has taken so many pictures of her I think the man at the photo store is running out of paper! He'll show pictures of her to people while she's in the room! Brother thinks he's trying to distract Mr. Mustang. Well, we all are trying to distract him. They fight a lot more. Brother and the Colonel. It's the only time the Colonel does something other than stare at Emily or stare at his wedding ring. It's hard seeing him like that. But enough sadness….Emily is wonderful, and we're all going to take very good care of her. I've always wanted a little sister! I will stop by and let you know how things are going. Oh, and I'm taking the test to be a State Alchemist. I know you said I'd pass with flying colors, but the studying is kinda scary! Take care, Miss Riza!"

**Fuery**

"Sometimes when bad things happen, people really make a change for the better. Breda…he's actually taken Black Hayate in. He says he knows you'd want him taken care of…and since Falman and I both live in dorms, and Havoc once threatened to eat him…Breda forced himself to get used to having a dog. Black Hayate and he are the best of friends now. Hayate still looks for you when they come to the office. Well, we all do. Colonel Mustang…he's just not the same. Well, truthfully…none of us are. I wanted to let you know that I took your advice and asked the girl at the coffee shop out. Life's too short to waste on what ifs. Emily is wonderful, but I bet you've heard that from everyone else. Havoc…we were all wondering why you would choose him to be the godfather of Emily, but now we see why. You really could see the best in people and would bring it out of us whether we wanted it to show or not. That's your legacy, Lieutenant Hawkeye. You've brought the best out in us all. Godspeed, Lieutenant"

**Edward**

"I want you to know I'm still fighting with the Colonel. But now it's for his own good. It's the only time life actually enters his eyes. I don't know what to say to make him feel better. He's a father….and he doesn't know what to do with his own child! It makes me so mad! My own father….well, this isn't about me is it? Let's just say I won't let him do to Emily what my father did to me. She's going to be looked after. We're all making sure of that. You did so much for Alphonse and I. More than you know. Heh. Al's so funny around Emily. He's already spoiling her. And Havoc? Oh, man…he's Hughes times 1,000! Even Gracia and Elysia have told him to calm down some! Armstrong is already trying to pass down his family secrets to her. She doesn't seem that impressed as she usually falls asleep to the sound of his voice. I'd better go…Al's anxious to study for his State Alchemy test."

**Roy**

"I can't hold our daughter. How pathetic is that? I can sense everyone passing judgment, and I can't say I blame them. What father ignores their child? What man just sits in a dark room and let's his friends take care of his child? I'm so glad you named Havoc as godfather. He's taken the task to heart more than I could have asked. He's tried talking to me about it. Hell, just about everyone has. But how can I tell them that holding her only reminds me of you. She has your eyes…those red brown eyes. I can see you peering through them. It breaks my heart. I'm so afraid of losing her as well. If I don't get close, I can't get hurt. Riza...my heart can't handle it. I wake up in the middle of the night and reach for your side of the bed. But you're not there. I just don't understand what went wrong…you were so strong…so…prepared for childbirth. Maybe if I had gone to more of those classes with you….maybe if I hadn't insisted on going to THAT hospital, maybe….maybe….if I hadn't given in to my love for you…you'd still be here…oh, Riza…."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I don't own FMA…I'm just borrowing the characters for a little while

_Author's Note: I don't own FMA…I'm just borrowing the characters for a little while. _

_Thanks to all of you who have reviewed so far. It's nice to know people are reading!_

_The universe that this takes place in is an amalgamation of the anime and manga…so please forgive any inconsistencies. I'm more concerned with character than timeline!_

**Year One**

**Gracia**

"Emily's first birthday party was truly a sight to behold. If you had been there I think you would have made everyone take back at least half of the presents they bought her. I honestly don't know where Roy's going to put everything. She loves all of her uncles, but she seems to have her favorites depending on her mood."

"Armstrong seems to be her preference when she wants to take a nap. I think the all of the stories he tells her soothes her. She also giggles hysterically when he takes off his shirt and poses. I don't think he understands why she's laughing and has stopped doing it quite so much, to the relief of everyone else. Alphonse can make get her out of any bad mood she's in. He's so very protective of her. Emily and Falman get into staring contests--which he always looses, usually because he can't help scooping her up into his arms. I never thought of Falman as a softie. He's trying to teach her chess, but she's more interested in putting the pieces into her mouth. Breda and Fuery don't really know what to do with her that much, but now that she's not so tiny they're getting better. I think they were afraid of dropping her. Jean…that man can do no wrong in her eyes. The way her eyes light up whenever she sees him… Jean's still spoiling her rotten, of course. You'd think she was his own child. Well, the way things have been with Roy… she might as well be. Jean's practically moved in to take care of her. I'm really worried about Roy, Riza. He's still so hesitant about being alone with Emily. He's gotten better, but he's still so…withdrawn. Edward comes over quite often to start fights with him. It's the only time I see the true spark of who he once was. The other men in the unit are picking up the slack so that Roy still looks like he's doing his job. I know they all care about him…but I wish they'd make him accountable for his actions. He never would have gotten away with what he's doing if you were still around. Hmm…maybe I should start taking lessons in weaponry. Maybe have a few shots go off near his head would bring him around."

**Winry**

"Hi Miss Riza. I've been really busy with my new automail shop so I haven't been able to visit as much as I'd like. I know you'd understand…but it still feels wrong not to come by as much. Edward is finally being more careful with his automail. I about fell over in shock when I realized two months had passed and he hadn't come in for a repair job. I think he's finally growing up. You said boys grew up so much slower than girls…I just never thought it would take this long!"

"I was thinking back to the first time we met. I was so in awe and afraid of you. I mean, Grandma Pinako is a strong woman, but she was always just--grandma. You were so different from all the other women I'd ever met. I wish I could be as strong as you are sometimes. Without resorting to gunfire of course. Alphonse says I'm more like you than I think sometimes. He says my aim with a wrench is almost as good as your sniper skills. I visit Emily whenever I can. She's such a funny little thing. Like she's weighing out your actions and what your saying to her in her mind before she decides if she wants to laugh, pout or just ignore you. She ignores Edward a lot, but adores Alphonse. It makes Roy laugh to see Edward get so frustrated. I know Mr. Mustang and I had some problems with our past--but I HATE seeing him so sad. I also want to chuck a wrench at him sometimes with how stubborn he's being. Men. I don't know how you worked with so many of them."

**Elysia**

"Hi Auntie Riza! Mommy said that I could talk to you here like I talk to Daddy. It's funny talking to a stone. I like talking to pictures of you two much better than this stone. Seeing a smile is always better, I think."

"Emily is finally able to play with me! She's much more fun to play with now that she is starting to walk. She's still not very good at it and falls down a lot. But she gets this funny look on her face and tries again. Mommy says she's de-terminal. No…determined. That's it!"

"Her birthday party was lots of fun! All of the Uncle's were there. Uncle Jean took so many pictures it was hard to see because of all the flashes! Mommy says that Daddy was just as bad…but I don't think so. She made such a mess with her cake! Black Hayate helped clean her up though. Uncle Breda says all that sugar made Hayate sick that night, but I could tell he wasn't that mad, he just seemed tired Uncle Fuery brought his girlfriend. She's really nice. Mommy says they might be getting married soon, if Fuery can ever get up the courage to ask her to marry him. Uncle Roy looks so sad when he sees them together. I think he misses you a lot. I miss you too. So does Mommy. But she says you and Daddy are together watching over us—and that makes me happy."

**Breda**

"Hey Hawkeye. Black Hayate and I are getting along a lot better than I would have imagined. Probably because you disciplined him so well he doesn't jump on me. That at least gave me the chance to get used to having a dog around. I know you'd want him to be in good hands. He is. I probably spoil him more than you would. He was so hesitant to get up on the couch the first time I offered him the space next to me. He kept looking at my guns. I guess I know why he's so leery when I'm cleaning my weapons. It's ironic that it took losing you to get the courage to overcome my fear of dogs. Alphonse and Edward call it equivalent exchange. Screw that. I'd rather still be afraid of dogs and have you around."

"Emily…I'm sure everyone's told you how wonderful she is. She's got your way of keeping all of the men in line. She has this look. I call it the "Hawkeye". If any of us are being too gaa-gaa over her, she throws us that look. I don't think she likes being treated or talked to like a baby. Except by Jean of all people. That little girl has the man wrapped around her little finger. I just wish Roy would step up to the plate more. We all sympathize with the man…hell…we all miss you, but I don't know how much longer we're going to be able to hide his lack of work and effort. None of us expect him to be the same, but for the sake of that little girl we honestly thought he'd eventually break out of this dark place he's gone. Shit, Riza. Life would be so much better if you were here. Damn…I'm starting to choke up. I promised I wouldn't do this. I gotta go. Hayate's taken an interest in the grave next to yours and even though I don't know the guy I'm not about to let Hayate "bless" the gravestone. Later, Lieutenant."

**Armstrong**

"Lieutenant. I have decided to pass on the secrets and history of the Armstrong clan to little Emily. My family is more than happy to share our techniques with her. The others feel she is too young, but in my heart I feel the need to start early, so that she grows up knowing that there is a much larger family out there that wants to do everything they can for her. Unfortunately, she likes to fall asleep to the sound of my voice. I hope this trend does not continue, but Gracia assures me it won't. Emily has the most interesting reactions when I try to show her the importance of having a strong body. She will come around in time, I am certain. I have concerns about the Colonel. He has been doing research at the most odd times in the Central libraries. I have expressed these concerns to Havoc, who told me he'd look into them. Mourning the loss of a loved one is never easy, but Roy seems to have secluded himself. All attempts to get him out of this mood fail. Except for his fights with Edward Elric. Why those fights bring him out of his shell, I can't understand. Maybe fighting is easier for him. I will keep an eye on him for you, Lieutenant. I know how much he means to you."

**Havoc**

"I thought I'd better come by in case I get court-martialed. I really fucked things up. I may not be able to keep my promise to take care of Emily…and that makes me madder at myself than anything. Roy's been doing a lot of research lately. I knew about it, but Armstrong came and expressed his concerns to me as well. Since I'm not an alchemist, I can't go to certain library branches and Armstrong brought me some information about the books Roy's been looking into. I broke into his office and found his research notebook. He's trying to bring you back, Riza. Even after seeing what it did to the Elric brothers…he's still going to try to bring you back."

"Stupid asshole. Dammit…doesn't he realize that we're all missing you too? Doesn't he realize how much we'd give up to have you back? Doesn't he realize that bringing you back could destroy everything we've all worked so hard to do to make changes in the military? Doesn't he realize what this could do to Emily?"

"I…I went and beat the shit out of him Riza. I mean…we got into an actual knock out physical fight. I knew he could burn me to a crisp; but I didn't care. If beating sense into him is the only thing that's going to work, then damn I was going to do it! I just didn't think things would go that far. Especially after I told him I burned all his research notes. I've never seen him snap like that. Not even after finding out about Hughes' death. He just turned into this…maniac. After what seemed like ages, he just sort of quit fighting. I dropped him off at the hospital. From what I understand he's going to be okay—it's mostly bruises and cuts. How I escaped with as few injuries as I did, I have no idea. If command finds out I beat up my superior…I'm done for. Shit! How could I have been so stupid? Emily…I know she's got a lot of people to take care of her, but _I'M_ supposed to be there for her no matter what. How can I take care of her while I'm in the brig…or worse…executed for treason? Dammit! How could I be so stupid! Anyway, I'm heading back to the house. No sense in having a manhunt for me. I'm sorry for screwing things up so badly. I always was a bit of a screw up, wasn't I? Maybe you should have placed your faith elsewhere."

**Roy**

"I finally got some sense beaten into me. Literally. Funny how it takes physical harm or the threat of physical harm for something to finally sink in. I guess that's why you were always threatening me with those guns of yours. I almost committed the worse possible sin, Riza. I was going to bring you back. I was so sure I had it…then Jean interfered. Stupid, idiotic, stubborn and loyal man. He's never stood up to me like that…and I know he did it for you and Emily. I owe him my life. I owe the fact that I still have a family to him. Makes me almost feel bad for stealing all those girlfriends of his…okay, low blow I know. The hospital staff wanted to know who did this to me. I wouldn't tell them. No way was I turning in one of my men. Especially when I had it coming for a long time."

"Edward and Alphonse visited me in the hospital and let me have it. I honestly think the entire floor was cowering in fear after listening to them yell at me. Surprisingly enough, no security detail was called. I think Fuery disabled the phones so no one could interrupt us. Having Armstrong, Breda and Falman blocking the door probably deterred people as well. Gracia slapped me; Elysia told me I was a stupid man…that I needed to be there for my daughter—it was like having Hughes in the room again. Winry threatened me with a wrench. Where she stores those things…I really don't want to know. I knew people cared about us…I guess I never realized just how much of a family we really are. Dysfunctions and all."

"I want to let you know, that I'm going to stop being such an idiot. You worked too hard to get me where I am now. You gave me a beautiful little girl, that I've been too ashamed to call my own. Not anymore. I'm going to do right by her, Riza. She's my link to you. I promise. Things are going to change."


	3. Chapter 3

Life Goes On: Year 3

Author's Note: I own nothing and am using the FMA Universe for fun, not profit. And I'm sorry for the serious lack of updates. Life/work got in the way (no fun), and the plot bunnies planted a new idea in my head (which is fun), but unfortunately it has nothing to do with this storyline. Oh plot bunnies? Why do you mock me so?

**Roy**

Thank god, the Terrible Two's are ending. At least, I hope they're ending. Gracia says that Terrible Three's are somewhat common—I just pray Emily doesn't decide for a repeat year. The only person Emily listens to 100 is Alphonse. I think it broke poor Jean's heart all the times she told him "no." Of course, she still listens to him and adores him, but I think her new favorite uncle at least for now is Al. Heh. Poor Jean: lost another woman to someone else. She's a stubborn as you are. There's this look in her eyes that appears when she's not going to do something no matter what you do. It's uncanny. Edward's taken to calling her mini-Riza. Emily then responds back with "No. I'm Emily!" Edward then counters by calling her another name, she informs him of her correct name…. and it goes back and forth. I swear, she waits and waits for him to call her something other than Emily.

She definitely inherited your aim. It's dangerous to leave projectiles around her when she's bored. Armstrong has learned to check is mustache for cheerios before leaving. How she manages to get one of those stuck on the corner of his mustache, I have no idea. (The fact that a cheerio will stay lodged on his mustache scares me too--but Armstrong just says it's a Armstrong tradition to have a strong mustache--I didn't ask…who am I kidding…I don't WANT to know.)

The rumblings of war are beginning. It scares me that I may have to leave Emily behind. All of us might. Well, besides Gracia and Elysia. None of us want to fight another war, but the rebellion faction in the west is getting stronger, and their tactics are…well…less than honorable. Bombings of schools and markets and churches have increased. Jean's told me that he'd be willing to drop out of the army if he needs to in order to make sure she's protected. Armstrong doesn't want any part in this war either. I think he'll leave if it comes to that.

Is it selfish of me to stay in? That thought keeps me up at night. Our plans…our hopes for what the military could become…they're the only things keeping me in right now. What we've laid in motion is for the future. But can I really stand to let another war take me away from my family? I sure could use your level thinking right now.

**Fuery**

I'm getting married in three months. It's something that would never have happened if you hadn't given me such wonderful advice and told me to take a chance. Is it wrong that I'm worried? Not about Anna…she's everything I would have hoped to find in a wife. No…I'm worried about the possibility of war. She says she knows what it means to be a military wife…that she's prepared for it, but I'm afraid of coming back a changed person. What if she doesn't like who I come back as? It took so much courage to ask her out in the first place, what if I'm not….

Heh. This is the point where you usually point your weapon at me and tell me to stop whining. I never thought I'd say this…but I actually kinda miss it. Well…the advice, not so much the bullet dodging.

Little Emily is going to be a flower girl at the wedding. I just hope she's out of her hating dresses phase by then. If anyone is sure of being a tomboy—it's her. The poor boys won't know what hit them. Of course, when you've got all of us helping raise her, I don't think there's much of a chance she's going to be a girly girl anyway. Thank goodness Gracia is there. That much testosterone raising a girl…it can't be good.

**Edward**

Your little girl sure does like to argue. I think she gets it from her old man. The Colonel is doing a lot better these days. I almost miss picking fights with him on purpose. Not that we don't still fight…they're just about real things now. After the whole incident of him researching how to transmute a human life…I was worried for the longest time. I felt like a stalker for a while, making sure he didn't do anything stupid. I mean, someone in his position who knows the dangers and repercussions trying to bring you back? Not that wanting to bring you back is stupid…that came out wrong. I'll shut up now.

I'm sure you've been told about the rumors of war. I want to keep Al out of it, but he INSISTED on becoming a dog of the military—just like his older brother. I know you said I have to let him be his own person. I agree…I just wish peace had lasted longer. I want to keep him safe, Riza. I know how you felt about keeping the Colonel safe. Because I feel the same way about keeping Al safe. The Colonel said he'd do everything he can to make sure we stay together if it comes to that. I hate to admit it…but he's a good guy. If he ever finds out, of course I'll deny I said anything of the sort!

**Jean**

I never thought I'd be jealous of Alphonse over a girl. I think Emily likes him more than me. At least I didn't lose her to the Colonel like all the other women in my life. Ah, well. At least I'm still her godfather. Pre-school starts soon. Although I think Gracia wants to continue to look after her. She just hasn't said so out loud. I may convince Roy to hold off until Kindergarten. Of course, having Emily exposed to "normal" people might be a good thing. Not many kids have the kind of family she does.

Roy's whole attitude has changed. Who knew getting smacked around would actually knock sense into him? If I'd had your aim, I probably would have shot at him. Just to bring the point home even further. We burned all of his research on Homunculus together. I think he wanted to prove that he was serious about moving on and letting that idiotic idea finally die. Part of me wishes that he could have been successful. But the cost was just too high. Too damn high, Riza. We've all seen what the Elric brothers had to go through…there's no way I'm letting him do that. No way I'm letting him do that to himself, Emily….or the rest of us. Our dysfunctional family can't take another loss.

I got promoted to 1st Lieutenant. Never thought that day would come. I mean, I'm a competent enough soldier—I just always thought I'd be a step behind you. Ah, listen to me…enough drama.

I've got a date tomorrow night. I know. Amazing. Hey, at least I don't have to worry about the Colonel stealing her away this time. How you managed to stay calm during all of that I'll never know. I wish some of your strength and patience had rubbed off on me. Well, maybe it did. Wish me luck. Miss you Riza.


End file.
